Corporations In Evolve
The Evolve universe spans an extensive world marked by constant territorial expansion, mostly driven by private corporations. These corporations (sometimes referred to as gigacorps) often date back to the early days of space exploration and have customers exceeding the population of Earth by factors of 10 or more. While most of these corporations have headquarters in Hub, they own a significant percentage of colonized territory in the Far Arm, and typically have their own private armies to maintain control of those regions - a system referred to by head writer Matthew Colville as "corporate feudalism." Corporations in Evolve have substantial resources and wealth, enough to employ large private militaries, fund fledgling colonies and science projects with budgets unheard of by independent groups, and rival the government of Hub itself. When a character refers to "the corps", they are often talking about corporations and not military corps (although corporations do employ private militaries, such as EbonStar). The following corporations are considered the "Big Five" in Evolve terminology and comprise the vast majority of the wealth of the far arm. Celestial Materials Extraction & Transport (Celestial) Celestial, as they are often referred to, is one of the largest and most powerful corporations in the galaxy, and is responsible for the creation of technology such as the Lazarus Device. They specialize in telecommunications, transport and mining operations. See CMET. The North Dakota Interstellar Transit Amalgam (NORDITA) Primarily a shipping company, but with many smaller projects and subdivisions. Shear is a Class Five NORDITA colony, and one so rich in transuranic materials (including bohrium) that they have reason to be jumpy about Hub stepping in and claiming it. The Fusion Plant and many other structures in Evolve are Nordita construction - actually supermassive ships designed to be flown in and disassembled on-site into a working structure. * NORDITA foots the bill for the Hunters mission, and offered enough money to bring William Cabot out of retirement and recruit the best hunters in the galaxy. Though the mission was specified as Planet Taming, it's indicated that they were aware the problems on Shear could become dire. * NORDITA also employs EbonStar, a private military force that specializes in colonial defense, to protect their interests on Shear. The Pradesh Institute of Technology - Research & Engineering (PITRE) Produces many of the technological advancements in Evolve, including Markov's lightning gun and the biometric key for the Lazarus Device. Earhardt Organics Most notable for their subdivision company, Salveron Industries, creator of the Salveron Regenerus Ray used by Val. Salveron Industries has a base in a Defend Map of Evolve, and is also responsible for the Medlab. The Rank-Rajat Corporation Specializing in AI development, the Rank-Rajat company creates functional robots and operating systems for technology. Drone Hierarchy * M-class, or Mute drones. * Vok class drones have basic speech functions, like E.M.E.T. They cannot learn or adapt. * Super-Vok drones can learn and adapt, but lack self-awareness. They are usually deployed as managers of vok-class drones. * Minds are functional AI at a level equivalent to humans. Bucket's repair units contain Rank-Rajat minds as evident in a conversation between Bucket and Lazarus.